bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/Unit Spotlight(Chain Chronicles Collab): Lindsey
NOTE:Rough Translation Incoming! Skill Like the Wildcat? (Boost HP by 25%, 40% HC fill, 100% chance to absorb 3-8 health.) Burst Meow!(16 combo powerful earth attack on all foes, Increases BB gauge by 8 BC; Cost: 25 BC, DC:16) Brave Burst Nine Lives? (22 combo powerful earth attack on single enemy, refills own BB gauge; Cost:20 BC, DC:44) About Scoring System For the analyses, I will be using Linathan's scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Note: Typing will be under stats. Summary Oh hey look, a Linathan style Unit Review not made by Linathan. Yup, it's me, InferandGrahdensINC, and today I'm here to tell you about the chain chronicles collab units in Brave Frontier Japan. I personally think these units have a really high chance to get into Global, so they deserve some looking at to see if they're worth your time. Today, I'm starting off on a different note. Rather than doing the fire unit, today I'm looking at the earth catgirl unit, Lindsey. Let's go! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 This is a pretty good leader skill for a free unit that isn't a trial unit actually. 25% HP is nice and the life steal and HC fill are all good, but it doesn't do much else..... This might be good if you just start BF JP, but later down the line, this is not a good Leader Skill, especially when you can use a Grah friend for more than just an HP boost. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 This BB utilizes a 220% modifier, so that's good, I guess? Still, it's AoE, produces a decent amount of BC's(16 BC's), and it's not too hard to spark either (at least how I use it). But wait........this BB has 8 BC addition? That makes it a whole lot better. Considering Zelnite, another 6* earth unit, adds the same amount of BC on his BB, this is actually pretty good, especially against bosses with BC resistance or 1 part, like the worms in Raid Battle. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This is an odd move, Alim. A free unit with unlimited SBB, that easy to get? Single Target too? Interesting.... This SBB utilizes a 600% modifier...wait what? That's almost as much as a 7* STSBB's modifier, like Yuura! Unfortunately, no additional effects. A little depressing. At least the BC's produced are decent(44 BC's). Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 The LS boosts HP (which is decent for arena), she can produce 20 BC's with her normal attack, and she has an AoE with decent damage and BC boost, so what's the issue? STSBB. If she uses this, it guarantees that only one unit will die and the rest can stay alive and possibly wipe your team. However, due to how easy she is to get, maybe you can get a breaker and raise it's BB to level 9? Not too worth it IMO. Stats (Using Lord as the example) Score: 8/10 Good attack for a 6* collab unit(2200), but everything else is decent (5800 HP, 1850 Def and Rec). Still it's enough to survive most attacks if properly equipped with good spheres and she can easily reach 12k with a 30% HP boost lead(Bestie or Roa)+Ark. In terms of typing, the usual type preference for Lindsey is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 for a certain task. Otherwise 7.8/10 This unit is one of the easiest to get, coming from a vortex dungeon and not being hard to kill. Lindsey may not look too good in most cases compared to other STSBB, but think about a scenario. You don't have Oguro or enough cost to fit a 7* STSBB unit in. Lindsey only has 25 cost, meaning she can easily go in there, and her BB recovers BC, so pretty good right? Actually, she also has a hidden talent. She is the only 6* able to kill Raid Class 5's hardest boss....and snatch that rare drop. The boss in question is in the current last level of Rc5 that only has one boss: Alkemu (Arkem in Global?). This gigantic beast drops a very rare material you need to craft the Occult Treasure sphere (40% to all stats), but in order for it to drop, you need to kill Alkemu's Thunder Part before you kill his Dark Part(which if killed ends the battle). If you have a unit like Oguro or Lindsey, they can demolish his Thunder part. From there, it's smooth sailing. Not to mention, Alkemu has BC resistance, so using Lindsey's BB can be beneficial if you need your mitigator to fill up they're BB/SBB. So, interestingly, she excels in one specific Raid. Odd, huh? Raid aside, she does decent in everything else as a BC addition and STSBB unit. Possibly usable for trial 007? Conclusion Total Score: 8.7/10 A kitty cat that slays massive dragons! Who imagined that? This sure does open the floodgates for the other units to be this good. Maybe they have some hidden talents as well? ;) Comment below on what you think of Lindsey! Scared about Raid class 5? Excited at the idea of this unit coming to Global? Do you think I did a good job on this unit review? Did you quit reading at the beginning? Put it in the comments! And stay awesome, summoners! Credit goes to http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linathan: for the template and the idea. Category:Blog posts